Talk:Eridian Thunder Storm
Variants Level requirements No information there, though I'd assume they're also random. Images and model numbers It seems I was wrong about the model number being linked to the image. However, it looks like the data is either full of unverifiable information that doesn't follow any logical pattern. If no screenshots are submitted for these, I'm going to have to purge pretty much everything that doesn't make sense. Better yet, leave the debug info. I've had good luck with the other weapons with these. --Lagged 08:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Level 37 Version Here's a screenshot of a level 37 version of this weapon that I found. I'm not sure what body type it has, so I'll leave it to a different editor to fill in the table. Billdoom 21:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks! The 202 damage value in the previous table had been bugging me for ages, since it didn't make any sense when someone originally submitted it. It'd even been marked with the wrong level requirement. --Lagged 22:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Level 28, Body Type 1 Found a level 28 version with body type 1. Filled in the table. Billdoom 03:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) LVL 37 Raw data I was examining my guns' data through the console and figured someone might be interested in the raw stats. It seems that guns with the same Model number can get different IDs, leading to different characteristics. A few things seem constant, though. Additionally, the two guns with magazine style 3 have the smaller clip sizes, which makes sense because style 4 is graphically larger. Parts Limitations Preliminary experimentation with Willowtree shows that the Thunder Storm cannot have any Sight other than open 'iron' sights (Sight1). -- MeMadeIt 19:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Lv. 61 Thunder Storm Just adding two pics for verification: Cocofang 16:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Strongest Thunder Storm? I found an Eridian Thunder Storm that does 401x8, I think you should update the weapons to include the increased strength in weapons due to the new level cap. 19:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) L1L17H-TP : I've got a 416x8 Thunder Storm IIRC. I know for sure I've got a 408x8. 04:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) level 68 thunder storm AFK inhumane 05:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC)AFK inhumane Wea0 03:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Scope? Can the Thunder Storm drop with any kind of scope? I've found literally dozens of them but none with a scope. AFK inhumane 17:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC)AFK inhumane : Thunder Storms can only spawn with Sight 1, which is an iron sight. So no scoped Thunder Storms in existence unless modded. : M0RGION 23:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Differences in Values I came across a few different specs as what is listed with several Thunder Storms that I came across. I have no screenshots available at this time but the information is as follows. 110 Thunder Storm/Level 44/Damage 294 x 8 1 Thunder Storm/Level 58/Damage 393 x 8 100 Thunder Storm/Level 30/Damage 202 x 8 These all seem to be higher values and what is listed. Can that be explained? 00:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Angusbs